Illusions of a Dream
by DigiDice
Summary: When a young Zorua takes a change of pace by becoming a pokemon trainer who knows what may happen
1. Chapter 1 Ceremony of Age

(This Story all takes place 6 years ahead of the anime/games)

The night was clear and the sky was dark with the exception of the stars which still speckled the sky when the moon refused to show it's face. A horde of dark types congregated around the clearing in the deepest recesses of Pinwheel Forest that they kept as sacred ground. In the center of the clearing sat an enormous stump on which stood a young Zorua next to the elder Darkrai. A line of Mightyena which sat lined up behind them let loose a symphony of howls signaling for the start of the ceremony.

The elder looked deep in the young Zorua's eyes before speaking. "years ago you came to us as a young kit along with your wounded brother Loki, since then you have become one with our pack and as such have lived by our traditions. However young Reynard you are no longer a mere child and it is now time for you to fallow our most sacred of rights, the coming of age. At this point in our lives us dark types venture forth on a quest to find our selves and our place on this earth, however it is only you who can decide what this quest must be not I. so now I ask that you speak and inform us of how you plan to go about this journey of your and why you have chosen said path."

Reynard took a deep breath carefully thinking over the choice he had made last night before he finally spoke to the crowd. "As many of you know Me and my brother Loki are not truly related, we were orphaned by a band of humans by the name of team plasma who had captured us and our mothers for genetic testing ; neither of our mothers survived and Loki barely escaped with his life. Due to this incident  
My bother has never trusted humans again and I have been weary of them myself as well, however I can't bring my self to believe that they are all as vile monsters as team plasma was, and thus to complete the tradition of the quest for the coming of age ceremony I have chosen a to fallow a very similar tradition followed by humans when they come of age, I have decided to use my Skills in illusion to make my self human and become a trainer!"

There was a loud gasp from the crowd followed by panicked whispering and shock  
"No doubt Rey's illusions are the best, practically being a transformation unless he falls asleep but it's so risky"  
"Ya the only rival he has in that field is his brother but still can he really do something like that"  
"There's no way the elder would let him do something so reckless!"  
The whispering grew louder and louder as utter disbelief spread throughout the crowd

The elder sat thinking deeply about the speech young Reynard had just given then waved his hand silencing the whispers of the onlookers. "I have heard your request and though no one else may see it I see the nobility in your quest. You wish not to fear the humans for the deeds of a few but wish to see from their eyes and live among them to learn the truth about humans. Rather than shunning them you want to understand them and for that you have my blessing tomorrow you shall set out on your quest to be a Pokémon trainer."

The reception that followed was abuzz with talk about Rey's quest and many where skeptical about his chances. Rey sat in the corner munching on a Oran Berry with his friends who wouldn't stop pestering him bout his dissection. His old friend Ana sat to his right, her long black horn glistened in the fire's light and her white coat seemed orange in it's glow to his left sat lance, his one red ear looking almost like a feather on his head and his sharp claws carefully carving at a peace of wood.  
"You really shouldn't do this Rey it's going to end badly I just know it"  
"Ana you worry to much even if you are an Absol I just can't quit because you tell me to"  
Ana let out a deep sigh at hearing this then spoke once more in a solemn voice  
"Look you better come back to us some day got that, your our family and we can't just lose you because you want to be reckless, you hear me"  
The Sneasel that sat carving his little piece of wood finally looked up at his best friend "Look bud I aint gona to try and stop ya Rey but at least take this, it's a gift from me and Ana here"  
With out another word the sleek black Pokémon wrapped a necklace around Rey's neck and latched it a wooden pendent hung against his chest, it resembled a Sableye head with two shards for eyes.  
Finally regaining her composure Ana began to explain "the eyes on that sable eye are two very valuable items, one is a shard from a dread plate and the other is a shard from a spooky plate, together they up the power of dark and ghost type moves. Promise us you'll where it on your journey . . ." for the first time all night Rey realized he would be leaving his friends for a long time and just how much he would miss them, he felt his eyes begin to water but quickly blinked it away as not to have his friends notice. "Thank you two I'll where it everyday . . ." a few moments of silence passed before Rey spoke once more "Hay have you two seen Loki, I wanted to tell him goodbye before I left for Nuvema town tomorrow." they both shook there heads as elder Darkrai approached them with a concerned look.


	2. chapter 2 a rough start

"Rey I'm afraid I have some unfortunate news my child, upon hearing your speech and the intentions of your quest your brother has left us. He came to me saying that your decision was unacceptable and that if I would not stop you from making such a foolish choice he would even if that meant taking the same foolish actions, then he ran of before I could say a word. . ."  
Rey sat quietly in contemplation before a mischievous grin spread across his face "This is perfect! If I remember right humans call someone like that a rival and they're always striving to beat you for one reason or another."  
His friends looked at him with a dumbfounded look on their faces  
"You can't be serious about this Rey, are you off your rocker?!" Ana gasped in frustration.  
Rey's demeanor softened as he looked her in the eyes "Yes Ana, I'm dead serious after all after tonight I'm not going to be seeing any of you for a very long time and at last this way I can see my little bro well I'm on my quest. Now if you all will excuse me I have to get some sleep and I will be gone before any of you even wake up so goodnight and goodbye my friends." with that he walked to his den and curled up to sleep one last time in his woodland home.

((The next day))

Rey arose early just as the sun began to creep into the sky. The elder met him at the edge of the packs boundaries. "Come I have something to show you young one." they walked to a narrow path to a hole in the ground just big enough for Rey to fit "this is a tunnel that was dug by Drillber years ago as a quick way from here to route 01 if you use this you will come out in-between Anvil town and Nuvema town from there you will want to use your illusions to become human and head south to reach Nuvema and receive your first Pokémon."  
" I understand, thank you" and with that Rey took his leave

The trip that would have taken a day and a half now took only a few short hours. When Rey reached the surface once more the sun was now high above him and the once cool ground of early dawn had yielded to the heat of high noon. Forgetting the advice of the elder the young zoroa stumbled out of the bushes that concealed the tunnel  
"Man it's good to get some fresh air and stretch after such a cramped walk" but his moment of peace was soon interrupted by a new sent in the air and a feminine voice that came from behind him  
"A talking Zorua! Now way!"  
Rey turned around and before him stood a girl who looked to be about 16 yeas of age, she wore a red pleated skirt that cut off an inch above her knees along with a long sleeved white button up shirt and a black vest overtop. Her brown hair hung just below here shoulders and seemed to sway with the gentle breeze.  
Rey froze in fear at the fact that his journey may be over before it even began, as the young girl withdrew a pokeball from her bag "Come on out Cinder!" she cried as a flash of light filled the air. A the light faded an orange lizard with a burning tail stood before Rey. The Pokémon looked different from most Unova Pokémon but Rey remembered hearing a group of Houndoom talking about a fiery reptile called Charmander from a region known as Kanto.  
"Cinder use ember!" in an instant the Charmander had fired a small flame in Rey's direction, and with little time to react he took the hit. The smell of singed fur filled the air as the now angered Zorua shook off the attack. "My turn." he growled in an almost malicious tone before charging at the small lizard full speed.  
Cinder braced for impact expecting a tackle but was surprised when instead just before impact the black fox let loose a dark pulse jumping just as the energy was released launching it almost 30 feet into the air. Instinctively Cinder's eyes followed ray into the sky until the harsh sun blinded her making her quickly shield her eyes. At the height of his ascent Rey focused his energy on his paws making a set of long dagger like claws of energy from "ShadowClaw!" he yelled as he plummeted gaining momentum with each second of his fall before the moment he cut into the poor Charmander knocking it out cold in one shot then bouncing of and landing lightly on his feet.  
"Cinder No!" the helpless trainer yelled before running to the aid of her unconscious Pokémon. Rey stared for a moment with interest in the love and care reflected in the trainers eyes then turned and began to head southward towards Nuvema town.

(Author's notes: I love criticism both positive and negative, it's what helps me become a better writer so feel free to voice your opinion of my work! :) see you next chapter)


End file.
